Documents (Comrades)
Documents is a section in the Archives in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades that chronicles the various letters and reports the player has found and read. List of documents Unaddressed Letter :Long time, no see, Hero. How’ve ya been? :Betcha never thought I'd pick up a pen and paper, huh? Well, think again, pal. :I know we promised to meet up in Galahd, but it's looking like a reunion isn't in the cards for now. You may have already noticed, but the daemons have done a number on our fair hometown—and on every other village in the vicinity, as it were. :Thankfully, Lestallum has managed to escape more or less unscathed, so I'm trying to start a new life here. This city is just about the only place able to produce power, so I'm doing what I can to help them keep going. It ain't much, but every little bit counts, right? I have a feeling it'll be a little while before we can route electricity to Galahd, but I'm not gonna give up until we do. :Be sure to drop by if you're ever in the neighborhood. You'll always have a place to stay with me. We can grab a beer and a couple of skewers. I've been waiting to hear about what happened back at the Crown City. :See ya around, Hero. :Libertus Top Secret Orders :ATTN: Comrades :Operation: Repatriation is scheduled to commence tomorrow before daybreak. :Once Regis discovers Lady Lunafreya is aboard the imperial aircraft, he will order the Glaive to retrieve her. With the Crown City left defenseless, the empire will strike, finally putting an end to this long and hopeless war. :His Majesty accepted refugees into Insomnia and provided us a new home. For that, I am grateful. Yet His Majesty also allowed the empire to come in and destroy the home we left behind. For that, I will never forgive him. :The path you tread is yours alone to choose, but I, for one, choose to continue fighting for Galahd. If they brand me a traitor, so be it. My allegiance lies with my home and my people—and I hope yours does, too. :For hearth and home, :Luche Lazarus Research Log: Nidus :While making the rounds this week, inspecting my lovely little croakers as I always do, I noticed something strange: a rise in plasmodium-inflicted froggies. The rate of infection was considerably higher in certain areas, so I decided to take a closer look in hopes of finding out why. :What I discovered, however, was truly startling. This frog was unlike any I'd ever seen. I'm not even sure it would be appropriate to consider it the same species! It seemed more daemonic in nature than anything. What's more is this baby was not alone. No, ma'am—that little monster was surrounded by its daemon friends. :Naturally, my curiosity got the better of me (as usual), so I had a look around. In doing so, I noticed a peculiar protrusion poking up from the soil nearby. My hypothesis? This mound is where the plasmodium bacteria fester—the root of the rapidly-spreading infection. I have thus decided to refer to this nest as the "nidus." :If that nidus is the point from which all the daemons are spawning, then there's a very good chance that destroying it could help stem the spread of the Starscourge itself. Of course, that's a bit too much for this biologist to handle on her own. I'll leave that Titanian task to the Hunters! :– S.Y. Research Log: Magic Pot :Although amphibiology is my area of expertise, I know a thing or two about every aspect of the animal kingdom. This girl didn't graduate top of her class for nothing! :One behavior that always fascinated me about small mammals is the practice of hoarding. Grains, nuts, prey—you name it! They pack their cheeks full of food and bring it back to their nests to gnaw on in the comfort of their own homes. :I bring this up because of a strange species of daemon I encountered the other day. What fascinated me most about its hoarding habits was the method by which it gathered goods. Instead of using its mouth, it stored items in what looked to be some sort of vase! :What's more is that it seemed to have a penchant for particularly expensive goods—luxury items, if you will. For better or for worse, I didn't have a gil on me, so I handed over a lovely little froggie I had picked up while walking around. (I did so with much reluctance, I might had, but some sacrifices must be made in the name of science!) :With that, the croaker went into the pot, and the daemon disappeared. Where he went, I may never know. At least he left with a smile on his face! :– S.Y. About Angelgard :In the waters south of Galdin Quay lies a two-pronged island, famous for its unique topography—the Umbral Isle of Angelgard. :As its name would imply, the island is purported to have higher connections. Said to be the spot where the gods gather and where the power of our star is centered, Angelgard is treated as sacred ground. Commoners such as myself are, naturally, forbidden access to the isle. Not even the royal family is permitted to alight on its divine shores. :Despite its now-sacred status, Angelgard served as a prison-on-the-water in antiquity. Criminals were exiled to the isle; there, the thunder god Ramuh passed judgment upon them, smiting the unrepentant sinners. While many are quick to dismiss this history as a mere morality tale, accounts of Lady Lunafreya traveling to the island to forge a covenant with the Stormsender suggest his divine presence is, indeed, fact and not fiction. :No man among us is truly free from sin. This scholar of history suspects our lives might be better spent on the Umbral Isle begging the gods' forgiveness. Yet if we are not allowed upon the island's shores, have we any real hope of attaining absolution? About the Royal Vessel :Many in Lucis have heard word of the ship that served the royal family, but yet few know what an important role it played in our shared history. :For many years, the Accordo Protectorate's alliance with the Kingdom of Lucis remained hidden, most notably from the Niflheim Empire. Said partnership was made possible through the efforts of a young King Regis, who sailed the Cygillan with a few of his closest comrades—and the ship that carried them was none other than the famous royal vessel. :After slumbering in the harbor beneath Cape Caem for nearly thirty years, the ship set sail once more. This time, Prince Noctis was at its helm, heading to Altissia to wed his betrothed, the Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Unfortunately, tragedy befell the town, and the boat was swept beneath the waves and lost at sea. :Even with the coming of the long night, efforts to recover the royal vessel have not ceased. Hunters searching for the ship hope that its retrieval might help move our world toward a brighter future, much like it has before. This scholar of history, however, remains skeptical. About the Kings of Yore :For nearly two millennia, the Kingdom of Lucis has been led by an unbroken line of sovereigns, with the late King Regis Lucis Caelum as its 113th. :The rulers of yore expanded Lucian territory through a variety of means, gradually extending the kingdom's sphere of influence to include the regions of Cavaugh, Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne. The four provinces are peppered with royal tombs, each one erected as a memorial to the king or queen who claimed that land in the name of Lucis. :Said mausoleums were once imbued with charms intended to ward off evil, but given the present-day daemonic presence reported at some of these graves, this scholar of history suspects the spells have begun to wear off. About the Royal Sigils :Members of the Kingsglaive benefited greatly from the magic of the late King Regis. With the passing of their liege, so too went their powers. :Yet the abilities afforded them were not unique to Regis: they belonged to all members of the royal bloodline. When the Lucian rulers of yore departed from this world, they left their powers behind, sealed inside their respective tombs. :Theorists suggest the magical energy trapped within those walls at once set free when the Oracle Lunafreya awakened the sea goddess Leviathan from her slumber. Given that the Glaives have seen a resurgence of their royal powers, this scholar of history is inclined to agree. :Now, some Glaives carry around badges bearing the insignias of the kings and queens of old. Each sigil is said to possess a unique power evocative of the regent to whom it once belonged. One could say the rulers of the past have found a way to lend their strength to the warriors of the present. About the Kingsglaive :Special task force of the late Lucian monarch, the Kingsglaive served King Regis until his untimely end. He lent them use of his magic; they, in turn, let him their prowess in combat. Together, they fought to defend the kingdom from all who would do her harm. :Though indebted to their liege, not every Glaive pledged their loyalty. On the even of the treaty-signing between Lucis and Niflheim, a faction of rebels conspired with imperial operatives to sabotage the peace proceedings. The empire set their scheme into motion the following day, and the royal delegation was all but helpless against the imperial ambush. The chaos that ensued spread outside the Citadel, setting Insomnia ablaze and sending all hopes of an armistice up in smoke. :The politics that motivated the insurrection that day hold little relevance at present. Our entire world has been overrun by daemons and plunged into night eternal. The surviving Glaives seem to recognize the severity of our situation, and have put past grievances aside in order to fight together—no longer for "hearth and home," but for the well-being of all mankind. Letter to Ezma :Sister Dearest, :Many years has it been since we've corresponded. :How many, I do not know. Perfect siblings you and :I have not been. But as they say, into a mighty tree :the crooked sapling does grow. Perfect one does not :need be, my sister. Told this to your son, I did—and :wise you would be to heed these words as well. :Very precious your time must be, but for me I hope :a moment you could spare. A pair of potions for us :I will brew, and talk the night away we shall—just :like when you and I were little girls. :Where to find me, you already know. Waiting I will be. :Your Witchy Sister, :Kimya Hero Highlights: Ignis Scientia :From legendary warriors whose names decorate :the annals of Eos to up-and-comers eager to :make their mark, this column highlights the :heroes of our past, present, and future. :This week, we’re taking a look at Crownsguard :officer Ignis Scientia—as well as taking a taste :of his delicious home cooking! :As advisor to the king, Ignis has used his :tactical acumen to keep His Majesty from harm :on many an occasion. Even when he lost his :sense of sight, it only inspired him to work :harder to overcome the obstacles before him. :Truly a paragon of perseverance! Hero Highlights: Prompto Argentum :From legendary warriors whose names decorate :the annals of Eos to up-and-comers eager to :make their mark, this column highlights the :heroes of our past, present, and future. :This week, we're taking a look at King Noctis's :BFF Prompto Argentum. No one knows His Highness :quite like he does! :While he may not have the impressive physique :of other Crownsguards, he’s got personality in :spades. Whether it's fixing up machines or leading :refugees to safety, he does everything he can :to lend a helping hand. Oh, and did we mention :he's absolutely adorable? What a catch! Hero Highlights: Gladiolus Amicitia :From legendary warriors whose names decorate :the annals of Eos to up-and-comers eager to :make their mark, this column highlights the :heroes of our past, present, and future. :This week, we're taking a look at Crownsguard :officer Gladiolus Amicitia—and can you blame :us!? He's one handsome hunk! :This Shield of the King knows his way around :the field, putting those strapping muscles :to good use. Move over, Marshal Leonis—there's :a new heartthrob in town! And Gladiolus isn't :all brawn and no brains, either. He's actually :an avid reader! Category:Archives in Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy XV: Comrades